Watching the Ponies
by RileySturleson
Summary: When Fili and Kili are told to watch the poines, they get a little distracted. CONTAINS: INCEST (FilixKili), Sexual content, adult language


"Watch the ponies! What if i don't want to watch the blasted ponies!? What if i was to sit around the campfire and eat soup like the others!? Stupid ponies..."

My brother, Fili, sighed and tossed his coat on the coral fence, "Just shut up, Kili. You know it is better not to defy uncle Thorin."

I groaned loudly, "But the PONIES!? Why not have us shovel dragon dung?! It would be more exciting!"

Fili chucked and sat down on a rotting log near our feet, "I happen to think that watching the ponies can be very exciting." I sat down next to him and frowned, shooting a glare at him, "How in middle earth is watching the ponies exciting!?"

My brother grinned and pushed my onto the ground, awkwardly climbing on top of me. I grinned.

"We get time alone." He said winking.

I glanced at the coral, "But what if something happens to th-"

Fili cut me off, "Come on, Kili! What is going to happen to a few ponies while we do it!?"

I blushed, meeting my brothers eyes. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned back, picking me up, and carrying me to a small clearing nearby the coral. He laid me down on a patch of soft ground and once again crawled on top of me, pinning me down. I blushed and he kissed me, pulling at my layers of clothing, removing them all and laying them next to us. Soon, i was left in nothing my by thin boxers. Fili surveyed my body, and i blushed bright red. I reached for him, pulling him towards me and pressing my lips to his. He cupped my face in his hand and licked my lips. I obediently opened them to allow his tongue entrance to my mouth. I unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it over to where mine lay. He smirked and bit my bottom lip. I gasped and pouted.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, trailing kisses all along my collar bone and down my chest, stopping to nibble ever so gently at the tip of my nipple. I shuddered and wrapped my fingers in his hair. He leaned back up and kissed my neck, biting down hard.

I yelled out and frowned, "Ouch! Be gentle!"

He leaned back and smirked, "But i want you, Kili. I want you so bad."

I smiled and kissed him hungrily, fumbling to unbutton his pants and release his throbbing member. He pulled at my boxers, bringing them down around my ankles. I kissed him passionately, like we would never kiss again.

"if you want me so bad, then take me already." I whispered seductively into his ear.

He grinned, "maybe i will."

I spread my legs expectantly and he positioned his cock at my entrance. He kissed me quickly before violently shoving his entire length into me. I gasped out in pain.

The ground vibrated.

We paid no mind to it, instead focusing only on each other, moaning and gasping at each thrust.

There was a loud bang.

Fili bit my neck again, this time i felt nothing but a small sting. I scratched at his back, bucking my hips for more friction.

Around us the trees shook.

Suddenly, i couldn't hold back anymore. With a screamed, i released my cum all over our chests, splattering us both with the warm liquid. He moaned and i could feel my insides filling up, he had cum inside of me. I gasped and fell back onto my back, my face flushed with lust. He leaned back and pulled up his jeans. I wiped at my chest, attempting to clean it. FIli smirked and licked me clean, his tongue sending shivers through my body.

"Come on, FIli. Don't tease me anymore. I will get hard again."

He chuckled and leaned back. I stood up slowly, my hips throbbing in pain, and got dressed. We both dressed quickly, years of experience paying off. Once completely clothed, we kissed one last time and walked back to the coral.

Only there was no coral left.

We stood there, staring at the shattered boards of wood and rope. Suddenly, the burglar, Bilbo Baggins, came up behind us holding two bowls of soup.

He froze when he saw the broken coral, "What happened?"

I sighed, "We were supposed to watch the ponies..."

**THE END**


End file.
